The Hunters of Fairies
by Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Magic had been banned in world of Fiore. Fairy Tail now operates as a dark guild always running from a government group dubbed the hunters. Wendy and Lucy must meet up with their guild mates maybe get magic back into the hearts of the citizens of Fiore. AU


**I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their rightful parties.**

**The Hunters of Fairies- Chapter 1**

The sun comes over the buildings shining brightly against the eyes of the blue haired 16-year old Mage. She walks quickly, head down, hands in her black jacket. She moves quietly around the people in front of her. A police officer suddenly yells behind her causing her to freeze. She prepares herself to run from the officer until an older man pushes past her holding a purse. The police officer runs by as well. The crowd ahead of her parts for the police officer causing him to quickly catch the man. Using this distraction to her advantage she turns down into the small, grimy alleyway. She moves around the dented trashcans, also careful to not step on any broken glass or other unidentifiable objects lying on the ground. She walks and stands in front of the small fairy symbol on the wall. It's faded red paint and grimy look makes it easily blend into the rest of the graffiti lining the two walls that make up the alleyway. She pulls her hand out of her jacket pocket, pressing her index finger against it. The ground underneath gives out causing her to fall through the hole and into a slide like tube. It takes her a few moments to reach her destination. She falls into a roll as she lands on to the ground.

She is now at her home, her guild, Fairy Tail.

**Wendy's POV **

I pull down the hood of my jacket and let my blue hair fall down my shoulders.

"Hey look! Wendy's back!" Nasty yells

I wave happily at my guild mate. I walk down the wooden steps and walk to the bar.

"What's on the menu Mira" I ask

"We've got chicken and pasta. Not much else." She says

"Can I have the chicken then." I say

She walks off into the guild was now a small abandoned bunker that we converted into an exact copy of our guild hall. The original that was above the ground had been demolished when magic had been banned. I think back to the day that we found out that we were being thrown out of our home.

_I sat with Lucy talking about a job that we had just completed. There weren't that many coming in at the time. Ever since the start of the industrial revolution that had started in Fiore more and more people stopped needing magic and were solving there problems using new and more efficient technology to complete tasks that magic was once needed to do. The guilds doors opened to a. Group of men._

_The man that seemed to be leading the group spoke first "A new law has been passed that bans guilds such as this one to be existing. They have been deemed unnecessary and useless. You have a week to clear out as this building will be demolished." _

_Without even hearing our response he turns to leave. _

_Before he crosses the threshold he says " take the exceeds. Magical creatures are no longer allowed to be free."_

_The men move to take Carla, Lily, and Happy. I grab on to Carla trying to pull her from the mans grasp. _

_"No, Give her back!" I yell tears streaming down my face. They all pull out a device and press a button in the center. A noise comes out making me cover my ears. The men didn't seem to have been effected. They take the three exceeds and closes the doors to the guild hall. Natsu runs to the doors and out into the street._

_He yells "We'll get them back you hear me" _

_He falls to his knees crying. _

"Wendy!" Mira yells

"Hmm" I say pulling out of the memory

She sets the plate of food in front of me. "Thanks"

Lucy sits sown next to me. She wears a pair of black leather skinny jeans a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair hangs loose around her face.

" Hey Wendy" She says

"Hey" I say

"How'd it go" She ask, obviously asking about the job I'd just completed

"Good. I got the 60,000 jewels so." I respond

We still get jobs we just keep ourselves out of the way. It took us a while to learn not to destroy the cities and towns we visited.

Erza come through one of the many tubes connecting Fairy Tail to the outside world.

"Everyone i have announcement to make." She says

We turn to listen to her.

"We have been discovered. Pack up all you can and get out of here now!"

The guild quickly jumps up. We had practiced what to do in case of this. Mira quickly passes out backpacks filled with assorted food that we could eat while running. We were to separate into groups of two and meet at a predesignated location. I walk to each person giving them a vial of a healing potion. I created this using my healing magic in case someone got hurt and needed to be healed immediately. I walk into to the tune that I came in on. Lucy already stands there waiting for me. Lucy is my best friend since Carla was taken.

"You ready" she asks as I approach

"Let's do this" I say smiling

Lucy climbs into the tube first and is sucked up to the surface. I follow quickly after her.

We are soon back in the alleyway.

"Alright. The hunters don't seem to be here so they must have found another entrance." Lucy says

The hunters is the name of the government agency Charged with finding and eliminating anything that has to do with magic.

The meeting point is in Hargeon so we begin our long journey to the port city.

**I hope that you guys like the beginning of The Hunters of fairies.( Name needs some work, I know.) I would love some feedback on whether or not to continue this. :)**


End file.
